Caught in the Crossfire
by Astalavisbay
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin are sent to the past by Galvans who plans to eradicate any and all memories and the very existence of the Omnitrix bearer. Now they must try to go back to their present before it is too late to turn back. Rated for minor cuss words.G/K
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Ben10 Alien Force  
**Yup ladies and Gentlemen this is my first fanfic for Ben 10 so don't go easy on the critique okay?  
I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Food eats People?!" Gwen exclaimed. They were at Kevin's apartment, just hanging out and watching a movie.

It was Ben's turn to pick the movie, he had assured her it was going to be about food and people but he hadn't explained that the title was 'Food eats People', emphasis on the _eats._

"Dude, that's just sweet!" Kevin grinned, he was on the sofa sitting next to Gwen, and he reached over to snatch the cover to see what the movie was about.

"For once, you did something right," Kevin said, putting his hands behind his head, resting said apparatus.

"Hey, I do a lot of things right!" Ben protested while putting the disk into the DVD player.

Kevin just grunted, "Pass the popcorn."

Ben stuck out his tongue and held the snack away from him.

"You guys are so immature." Gwen said, rolling her eyes at the scene taking place.

She finally used her magic to intervene when Ben transformed into Swamp Fire and Kevin absorbed his apartment wall.

"Stop it! If you're not going to sit down and behave like adults so help me we're watching my movie!" Gwen yelled her eyes a luminescent purple pink color. The two boys gulped and she dropped them with a satisfied smirk. She took the popcorn and sat on the sofa, the boys sitting either side of her.

The movie started. Gwen was forced to watch the mindless and senseless action of food eating people. There was no plot whatsoever and all that happened was food.  
Food eating people. The graphics were good though, perfect.  
No plot but great animation.

Gwen groaned and got up to get more popcorn, the other two still engrossed in the movie. Kevin making remarks on the graphics from time to time with Ben nodding in fascination.

She picked up the discarded CD cover. The last time they'd lost one (rented) they had spent almost the whole day looking for it. Gwen and Ben had to go home but Kevin nearly turned the apartment apart looking for it. They found it in Ben's jacket pocket. The cousins had to help Kevin tidy up his place which took _another_ day.

Not wanting another episode like that to happen again, she grabbed it and walked into the kitchen. Something fell out of the cover when she out it onto the table.

At first Gwen thought it was a second disk. She refilled the bowl and went back to the living room.

"Hey guys, there's another disk." Gwen said, wishing she could take that back as she really did not want to watch more of that…that…_Garbage_.

"Hey, this isn't a disk! It's a holoviewer, or, a mini holoviewer." Kevin exclaimed jumping up from his sitting place.

"No way! Where'd you find that Gwen?" Ben hurried to check it out; he hoped it was another one from Grandpa Max.

"Ok let's see, yup and…" Kevin muttered to himself. This wasn't like the normal holoviewer (or least as normal as a holo-viewer was), higher tech to. He didn't mind, he liked the challenge.

"Well? What's taking so long?" Ben demanded after a while of Kevin's tinkering on the small machine. Kevin ignored him and pressed a button.

"Requesting…help…need…rogue…coming..." there was a flickering image of a small alien hologram playing while Kevin used a small screwdriver to try to manually fix it.

"Grey Matter!" the two Tennysons exclaimed.

"Grey Whatteratter?" Kevin asked distractedly.  
_'Almost and…'_ He thought.

"There, done." He wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, never mind," Kevin said when the clearer image of a Galvan showed up, "it's a Galvan, doofus, although it is grey and very intelligent." He mused.

"Requesting clearance from the bearer of the Omnitrix and team. Some rogue Galvans have rebelled and are coming to Earth. We will send help as soon as clearance is approved." The little alien said with authority.

They were silent for a while. Thinking what the alien had just said, if this was true there could even be a major war.

"I say we let them in," Ben said, breaking the silence "Kevin, could you send a transmission or something to tell them we'll play or something?"

"Can birds fly? Is the earth round? Of course I can." The brunette scoffed.

Suddenly there was an explosion and small grey aliens burst in.

"What is this?" Ben said "Are they here already?"

"Not mine man. I have a feeling these are the rogues in question." Kevin grinned and absorbed the nearest metal thing. He could take these out, easy.

"Surrender! We have you outnumbered and our intelligence clearly surpasses your. Now give us the viewer." The leader demanded.

"I have a feeling that's how they tracked us down." Gwen said, looking at the said gadget.

"And I have a feeling its time to go hero!" Ben slammed his hand down on the watch, nothing happened.

"It's timed out!" He cried, trying to make it work.  
"Then here! Gwen and I'll keep them distracted; don't let them have the viewer." Kevin stressed, tossing it to Ben who caught it easily and ran.

His passage was blocked by some Galvans who pointed their weapons at him.

"Um, well. This is awkward." Ben laughed nervously, backing into a wall.

Kevin was also having little luck with the agile creatures, only Gwen seemed to be holding her own against them. Her magic took down a lot but it seemed that whenever she took one down, one would take its place.

"They're right, we're outnumbered!" Gwen shouted despairingly, not noticing the gun pointing in her direction.

Kevin noticed and the split second it pointed the weapon he knocked Gwen out of the way and shielded himself with his metallic arm.

His whole arm disintegrated before her eyes, he shuddered, his body going into shock as his metallic form melted away to flesh. His stump bleeding heavily.

"Kevin!" The cousins screamed in unison. Both ran to him then suddenly a blinding light struck the three teammates.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN!  
Cliffy, yup. Next chapter: what's going to happen to them?  
(Hint) I love to wake up to reviews.


	2. Past is Present Now

Disclaimer: is not needed, if Man of Action wants to sue, he'll sue not me and that is very unlikely anyway. I take no responsibility if this affects copyright infringement because even if they wanted to sue, they don't know who I am. Sure they can trace my internet signal but again, I bear no responsibility. Thanks you for reading this little rant of mine. Please continue.

Second chapter is up! Please read, review and love. Kevin is my favorite character and I love him very very much (I needed to clear it with you guys first.)

Real disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action. If it belonged to me it probably wouldn't have a second season, that's why we need a man of action for this kind of thing. Think about it.

* * *

Ben felt his body shifting, like he was going alien but not like it. Gwen also felt like she was shrinking, there were bright swirling colors taking place of the whole apartment. She shut her eyes, she felt like she wanted to throw up.

When she reopened her eyes, all she could see was smoke, like an aftermath of an explosion.

"Ben? Kevin? Anyone?" She shouted. The smoke began to clear. She heard someone coughing beside here. It was Ben! But, not Ben.

"Gwen! You look like a ten year old." A younger Ben laughed.

"So do you, doofus, wait, where's Kevin?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"If we're ten and Kevin's eleven then…" Ben trailed off worriedly, what if Kevin was the huge mutant freak again?

"Hey? Guys, you there?" a voice called out, it sounded nothing like a mutant's one just a young boy's.

"You're Kevin! I mean, human Kevin." Gwen exclaimed, the smoke cleared enough for them to see Kevin just five feet away from them.

"Of course I'm me, who else? Elvis?" Kevin laughed; apparently he found their situation very amusing. Ben noticed that his black-haired friend was perfectly alright with his arm and everything.

"Hey, now you _are _really midgets." Kevin laughed again when he spotted Ben at the side. He was wearing his old clothes and the omnitrix looked bulkier on his wrist.

Gwen looked like her normal ten year old self. She even had the hairclips. Her hair was shorter and so was she.

Kevin looked pretty much like he did when they first met him, complete with his padlock necklace, ripped black shirt, and heavy boots. (Of course he was wearing pants! Stop drooling and continue reading.)

"Hey, so if we're ten and eleven. Shouldn't Kevin look like a monster or something? Like a mix of ten aliens he absorbed from my watch?" Ben asked.

"No." Kevin replied shortly, he did not want to be reminded of his past looks.

"Why not?"

"Idiot, if I wanted to turn back into that freak again I'd have to absorb the powers of your watch again. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that what I absorbed in the past can be utilized again." He explained.

"Where are we? And what are we doing here? And why are we younger?" Gwen wondered aloud.

Kevin turned to her "Galvan technology, you see, when a hole in the time span of the universe is open—"

"In English?" Ben asked. Kevin shot him an annoyed glare.

"When we were sent back in time the universe bent us to fit it, in here there will be two of each of us." The brunette replied.

"And if we meet then we'll feel the need to kill each other and the universe with explode right?" Ben asked.

His friends sweat-dropped.

"Too much Sci-Fi movies," Kevin said "although it's true in a way, if we were ever to meet, this timeline with you finding the omnitrix and getting into this mess will disappear, instead of finding a way to fix it, the universe will do it. It's lazy like that."

_"It was quite funny to see an eleven year old Kevin explain this, quite cute actually if you liked that kind of…"_ Gwen reflected. Blushing when she thought that last part.

"That sucks, so what do we do now? And how do we get back to our own time?" Gwen, ever the sensible one, snapped out of her thoughts.

"I know! This watch should have a Grey Matter in it right? So I'll just turn into one and build something to send us back!" Ben enthused.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tennyson?" Kevin was a little shocked, since when was Ben so smart?

"Not funny. Its hero time!" Ben's watch crackled to life and glowed green as he pressed the button.

"Uh oh." The boy turned Stink Fly groaned. "That wasn't supposed to happen, stupid watch!"

"If I were a rogue Galvan and wanted to defeat the omnitrix wearer where would I put them?" Gwen said to herself.

Ben took to the air; he spotted a newspaper and dove to get it. He was shocked when he recognized the day and date, Grandpa Max, Gwen and him would be here!

Ben flew back down to his friends "Hey guys! We've got to leave, now. What time is it?"

"I don't know, why?" Kevin asked.

"Oh man. Gwen, do you remember what happened at ten- thirty on the twenty third of September?" Ben looked around frantically.

"O my gosh, we need to get away from here!" Gwen quickly got to her feet, of course! If they met each other then Ben and all memories of the omnitrix would fade leaving the Galvans to do whatever they wanted.

"Why? What happened?" The black-haired boy demanded. Obviously he didn't know as he wasn't a part of their team that time.

"A big forest fire! The other Ben will go hero and put it out. If we meet them…" her words trailed off.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kevin scrambled up. Then he got a better look at his surroundings properly.

They were at the edge of the forest that led to the town; probably the one Gwen was talking about. There was no way they would get out and not be spotted.

"I smell something burning." Ben transformed back to himself.

"One thing I didn't like about the old watch was that it always morphed me back at some of the worst times possible!" Ben moaned looking at his now human hands.

He looked to the left, the fire had already started. It devoured tree by tree until it was very close to them. Kevin grabbed his teammates' hands with one of his own and touched the ground.

Nothing happened! He tried again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know okay? Wait a second; I don't have those powers yet!" Kevin cursed under his breath, he'd have thrown their hands away if he wasn't holding Gwen's too. Instead he just let them go.

"Let me see what I can do" Gwen said, reddening a little at the unexpected touch. Her eyes glowed and she made a force field over them, just in time too as it began to rain branches from the burning trees.

"Let's get out of here, like in now?" Ben grabbed her by the wrist and ran, Kevin following behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, I know you're reading this. Does this give you a feeling of guilt? Not anymore, all you have to do is press the 'review' button. I know you want to, go on. _Hyperventilates. _


	3. Escape! Or, try to

Thank you to my reviewers, I love you guys.

Sangheili Warrior Girl: Thank you, o good and faithful Reviewer!

The Great Hippo Thief: Yeah, sorry for the wait.

ShadowKyra: Not telling! :coffcoff yes coffcoff:

Princess Wildcat: Thank you, you make me feel so loved...

Andalite Princess: Thanks!! I feel honored you actually reviewed...

Disclaimer: I used to own Ben 10, but I gave it up to the Gwevin Fandom, sorry.

* * *

"_Let's get out of here, like in now?" Ben grabbed her by the wrist and ran, Kevin following behind.  
_

* * *

Her powers weren't weakened because Anodites don't rely on age to increase their power but experience.

They ran out of the still burning forest, coughing because of the smoke. The smoke wasn't very bad as the fire hadn't spread that far yet but it was still enough to make their eyes water.

They reached the edge of the forest, pausing for breath. They heard the wail of ambulance sirens and police evacuating the area.

"What do we have here?" she turned around to see Kevin heading for the petrol station nearby. The person who wanted to fill his car tank had obviously run away when he saw the fire and the doors were left open.

"But that's stealing!" She cried.

"Let me see, steal the car and live? Or listen to my morals. Big decision there," Kevin said sarcastically, "Ben, take the driver's seat.

"Um, Kevin? I can't drive." Ben asked, puzzled at the arrangement.

"I can't drive a car without petrol." Kevin pointed to the tank meter "Apparently so couldn't the guy who left the car here, there isn't anything in that."

Ben saw something he'd missed before; there wasn't any gas in the filler so that was why the driver had left.  
"I'm not a miracle worker, and you're taller than me." The omnitrix wearer pointed out.

"Upgrade." Gwen mumbled, still angry at Kevin.

"Oh, yeah!" Ben said sheepishly "It's hero time." Ben yelled and slammed down the watch.

"Aw man, not again." Heat Blast yelled, of all the times for this kind of thing to happen…

"We need another plan! They, I mean we're, coming. Look!" Gwen pointed to the forest; they could faintly see another Pyronite blasting the fire away.

"I have one, get in the car. Now you can drive." He directed his last sentence to Ben who nodded. Kevin ran into the store, he looked around.

The store was like a normal gas station one. Newspapers, snacks and little toys were on shelves, the owner had left in a hurry as the cash register was untouched.

Kevin grabbed some bills from it and went to look for a fuse box. He found it and pressed his hands to it  
_"Please let me still have at least this" _he thought and absorbed the energy in it. He smirked, he still had it.

Running outside, he spotted the old RV coming their way.

He practically wrenched the door open when he climbed into the passenger seat.

"You know what you're doing?" Ben yelled, looking over his shoulder at the oncoming truck. Kevin wasn't a very religious person but he prayed that they would make it out alive.

He'd never actually done that before but he could try, he pressed his hands down on the dashboard, the electricity he'd absorbed running its course into the car, powering the car.

"Go go go!" He bellowed at Ben who nodded and pressed a pedal.

"I-I don't know how to drive!" he shouted, the RV was coming closer now.

Ben frantically pushed every pedal he could get his foot on.

"You put it in park, idiot!" Kevin reached over, one hand still powering the car; he pulled back the gear and the car suddenly shot forward, hitting a tree. This attracted the attention of the RV so it started heading towards them, honking. Luckily none of them suffered from concussions as the hit hadn't been bad.

"Steer! Steer!" Gwen used her powers to turn the steering wheel, the car bumping towards the road.

Ben took over; he drove crazily barely staying on the road the RV hot on their trail. Gwen's eyes glowed; she had to find them a way out!

"Turn right! Left! Take the first opening and turn left again." Gwen's eyes glowing more brightly than before.  
It was exhilarating yet very frightening to be in a car with a boy who, having never driven before, was the aforementioned driver.

Ben went off the road to the forest trail, with Gwen telling him where to turn, he had no car reflexes so he heeded Gwen very carefully.

_Shit, I'm running out of juice _Kevin tried to think of an alternative, what if he found a way to take back the power in the car and recycle it back into it? It was risky but it just might work.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, putting one hand on the dashboard, he soaked up some power and with his other hand. It wasn't as easy as it'd sounded the first time the whole thing was jerky and he wasn't sure about the amount of energy he should be taking and if he put in too much of his own energy he'd end up either passed out or dead.

He made that mistake the first time transferring his own along with the energy from the car but he recovered quickly.

After a few tests (the car was still going but not as fast as before, Ben was too focused on steering and Gwen too busy with navigating they didn't notice Kevin.) He discovered that he could absorb the energy into his body and push it back out of it making a complete circle; it would circle from one arm to his chest to his other arm taking and depositing the energy to his hands.

(Like in Avatar: The Last Air bender's lightning, absorb then redirect!)

His eyes glowed white and his whole being crackled with energy, as if he was being electrocuted his hair flew up wildly, he kept concentrating. He blocked out everything else keeping the flow going, he felt more powerful than he ever had before.

"Dude!" Ben was really impressed, "Road, Ben" Kevin gritted through clenched teeth.

"Left! Straight. Make a U-turn here." Gwen continued to direct Ben, they'd lost the RV but they weren't taking any chances.

The watch beeped and a green light flashed leaving Ben in place of the Pyronite, the car veered off the trail and into the woods bumping them roughly. There was no foot on either of the pedals so the car bumped straight ahead.

* * *

Haha! Evil Cliffie of Doom and Doominess!!! Sorry. Review if you love me. Flame if you don't. Either way...


	4. What do we do now, or, tell me your name

I hope you like this chapter. After a *checks calender* longish HIATUS I am back and Ok I guess. So please enjoy!

* * *

Gwen was glad she thought of wearing a seatbelt. The two boys however, had trouble hanging on; the car hit a big tree. Ben and Kevin would have flown out through the windshield if Gwen hadn't got them in time with her magic.

"Too close." The boys agreed.

The three got out of the car, Gwen and Ben went exploring to see how far they were from town and Kevin inspected the car.

The cousins found a sign by the road nearby; it was maybe an hour's journey to the nearest town, give or take.

They went back to the car to tell Kevin of the news.

"Car's busted, I don't have the equipment to fix it. It looks like our transportation with have to be our feet." Kevin said when he saw the Tennysons coming.

"There's a town not too far away from here, an hour's journey maybe." Ben sighed.

"It'll have to do, let's go. We could rent a room or something." Kevin closed the boot of the wreck.

"You brought cash?" Ben shook his head disbelievingly. "There was some in the car." Kevin shrugged; he didn't mention the money he grabbed from the store Gwen would have been on his case the whole time they were there.

"But that's stealing!" Gwen's predictability: punctual as always.

"It's endorsement." Kevin answered; he walked towards the road "You coming with? We still have to find a room with showers and beds you know."

That shut Gwen up effectively; she did not want to sleep under the stars.

Kevin winced and clutched his chest. Ever since he had been jolted midway through his maneuver in the car, every fifteen minutes or so his chest would feel like it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" the inevitable question, now he had to tell them and Gwen would fuss over him like a mother hen, not that there was anything bad with that but they were really running out of time.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Kevin answered. Gwen didn't look like she believed him but she just walked on. Nothing happened for some time, he thought it had passed.

Ben was fiddling with his watch, why wasn't it working?!  
"Hey Kevin, think you can fix this?" Ben called behind him.

"Let me see," Kevin walked over "I don't think its broken, maybe the time traveling mixed it up."

"I hate time traveling you know that?" Ben huffed, ever since that certain incident there'd been one problem after another.

"Tell me something I don't know" Kevin sighed, he wasn't very happy either about the power shortage.

They continued walking towards the town; they'd been traveling for about half an hour when Kevin felt the pain again.

He strayed to the back of the group, hoping it would past before either of them noticed.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked for the second time that day, she wasn't going to take 'yes' for an answer.

"I'm fine, just peachy." Kevin said before he started coughing, blood.

"Kevin!"  
"Dude, something is definitely wrong with you."

Kevin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "It's nothing." He waved them off.

"You were coughing blood, how is it nothing?" Gwen demanded.

"Shush!" Kevin motioned them to be quiet.

"Don't you shush me I-"  
"No, Gwen. Shush, I hear something too." Ben said, they were near the road now, by the sides of the road were trees and bushes so hiding places were not an issue.

The RV came to a stop just a few feet from where they were hiding, Max climbed out and stretched followed by the Ben and Gwen from the past.

"Ah, don't you think being away from civilization and breathing nature's air will do wonders for all of us?" Max grinned at his grandchildren who blinked in response.

"Uh huh, going away from the smell of smoke to the smell of poop. Wonderful." Ben One sighed. He didn't notice the three, Gwen was thankful for her cousin's dweebness.

Ben One (the one from the past (which was the present now, headache much?!)) was punched in the arm by Gwen One. They bickered for awhile then went off to explore.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin saw their chance and slipped away. The brunette was grateful for the interruption for he had no wish to explain himself to his team.

* * *

Max grinned at his grandchildren, they reminded him of himself when he was their age. He turned around, drinking in the calmness of the forest. His sharp eyes roved around picking up everything. He spotted something red on the ground and went to check it out. It was blood!

He scraped some up to analyze it. He ran some test on it with some rustbucket tech.

The information popped up on the wall screen:

**Blood type: A**

**Gender: Male**

**DNA similar to known Plumber: Steve Levin**

**DNA matches no human DNA recorded**

**Blood has traces of alien DNA**

There was no doubting whose blood it was now. Max swore to get to the bottom of this.  
"Did not!"

"Shut up doofus, you did too!"

He quickly pressed a button and the screen turned back into the RV wall, if Ben were to know of this there wouldn't be any knowing what he would do. The two cousins opened the door and tried to get in at the same time, both were covered in sweat and grime.

"I get the shower first." Gwen squeezed past Ben into the RV.

"No way, I'm dirtier than you." He answered tackling her to the ground.

"And whose fault was that Mister I-pushed-my-cousin-into-the-mud."

"Oh yeah? You just can't have fun can you?"

"Stop it, Gwen gets the shower first, Gwen don't use up all the hot water." Max put his hands on his hips and gave then the look which they promptly said their 'sorrys' and stuck out their tongues at each other.

No, Kevin would not hurt his grandchildren again. Not while Max Tennyson was alive, Plumber's son or not.

* * *

This chapter over. See you in the next one!


End file.
